Wire frame and open mesh display racks are known in the art as set forth in the following U.S. patents, for example: 3,252,434, Young, Jr., May 24, 1966; 3,977,529, Stroh, Aug. 31, 1976 and 5,299,698, Gay, April 5, 1994.
However, such prior art racks are of limited capacity, permit very little diversity of products which can be displayed and occupy enough floor space that they are not useful in crowded quarters. Furthermore such racks are constructed so that they do not inherently have the ability to stably carry loads of such heavy objects as gallon cans of paint or boxes containing tire chains, for example. Nor are such racks oriented for use in crowded aisles where items are stored, viewed and removed from three sides of the racks rather than from the front.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide improved open wire frame mesh display racks that resolve these prior art deficiencies.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following specification, drawings and claims.